


Perfect

by Nolongerfeelslikehome



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Sharing a Bed, Swan Queen Week 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 02:26:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4330272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nolongerfeelslikehome/pseuds/Nolongerfeelslikehome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My drabble for the first day of Swan Queen Week 2015, Bed Sharing. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> Not very long but a little idea I came up with.

Emma crept quietly down the hall and as gently as she could opened the door into the bedroom. She bit her lip at the sleeping form in the bed but as the floor creaked under her weight, the form moved and spoke. 

“Hello?” She asked sleepily and pushed herself up to turn on the bed-side lamp. Regina slid her glasses on and sat up. “Emma?” 

“Hey ‘Gina.” Emma walked to the bed and climbed in with Regina, but Regina began to panic. 

“Emma! You can’t be here!” She whispered harshly, and pushed gently on the blonde. 

“Come on Regina...that rule just means we can’t see each other after we get dressed-” Regina interrupted her. 

“Then why did Snow insist that we sleep separately?” Emma placed a hand on her shoulder. 

“Because she didn’t want us to keep each other awake all night and she wants everything to be old-fashioned and perfect and-” 

“But I want everything to be perfect Emma! I just want everything to be perfect.” Regina’s voice cracked and Emma placed her hand to Regina’s cheek as her eyes filled with tears. 

“And it will! In morning you will go your way and I will go mine, but right now I need to sleep and spend the night with you because you know I can’t otherwise.” Regina smiled and she wanted to argue but Emma’s loving eyes shut her up. 

“I love you Regina and tomorrow we are getting married and as long as we both show up, everything will be fine my love.” Emma brought Regina’s head to her shoulder and Regina wrapped her arms around her Savior. 

“I love you too, Emma. Let’s go to sleep, but I won’t hear you complaining when your mother yells at you.” They shared a soft kiss before crawling under the covers and falling to sleep quickly.


End file.
